


an anonymous card

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Richie is a sap, eddie is cynical, no angst for once, other losers are mentioned - Freeform, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Eddie gets an Valentine’s, he’s not exactly happy.





	an anonymous card

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited.

Eddie hated Valentine’s Day, he was a cynical idiot who thought the entire day was over commercialised. He also didn’t like couples making out in the hallway because it was Valentine’s and they could. Stan met him at his locker, Eddie jamming the dodgy lock and opening the door. Something fluttered out to his feet, Eddie groaned out loud. At his feet was a small red card - with his name written on the front.

“Eddie has a Valentine” Stan smirked as Eddie bent to pick it up and open up it.

**Happy Valentine’s Day,**

**Roses are red, violets are blue.**   
**Sugar is sweet, so are you.**

**Anonymous.**

“I hate Valentine’s Day” Eddie sighed, about to stuff the card back in his locker when it’s taken from his hand.

“Getting love letters Eds” Richie smirked, Eddie turned on him with a frown.

“Just give it back Trashmouth” Eddie snatched it back, shoving the card in his locker and slamming the door shut.

“Not in a Valentine’s mood?” Richie followed him and Stan as they headed towards homeroom.

“It’s far too over commercialised and people spending useless money on things that won’t matter in a few months” Eddie held his books closer as he sat at the back of the room between Stan and Richie.

“Mike’s cooking for me tonight” Stan smiled with a slight blush, Eddie tried to hide his bitterness. Bill and Audra were going to some fancy restaurant tonight, Ben and Bev were doing whatever they did. Eddie would be sat with his mom in front of the television. He just desperately wanted to go home, but the valentine’s card in his locker was also playing on his mind. Who would want to send him a card? He didn’t realise anyone saw him that way, he wasn’t exactly desirable.   
      Eddie grabbed his bag, slipping the card into his pocket as he left out of the front doors.

“Eds, my little man” Richie jogged up to him, truck keys swinging from his fingers.

“Did you find out who your little card was from?” Richie asked as they walked towards the car park, Eddie glared at him.

“It was probably some stupid joke- no one sees me that way” Eddie said quietly, Richie frowned at him briefly before composing himself.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, do you want a ride?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded, thanking Richie as they got into his truck. Richie turned his music up as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“All of our friends have valentine’s plans, I have a reheatable meal with my mom” Eddie sighed.

“I don’t have plans Eds, you’re not the only one” Richie shrugged, pulling up in front of Eddie’s house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Rich, thank you” Eddie slammed the door and rushed into his house, not looking back. Eddie was thankful his mom wasn’t home, he went up to his room and flopped onto his bed with a groan. He really fucking hated Valentine’s Day.   
    Eddie was studying when there was a knock on his window, he was met by Richie’s face as he looked up. Eddie gathered his things, piling them up on his desk and sliding the window open.

“Put a jumper on and meet me out the front” Richie spoke quickly, a sign he was nervous. Eddie frowned as Richie slid down the drainpipe but followed his instructions - sneaking past his sleeping mother’s room and locking the door behind him. Richie stood by his truck, opening the passenger side for Eddie wordlessly and jogging to his side. The journey was silent, Eddie only recognised the strip of road by the quarry clearing.

“Uh- you said you had no plans” Richie got out, Eddie following suit and trudging through the woods. Gasping, Eddie stopped as the reached the clearing. A blanket was laid out, Richie’s boombox playing a song and a rose laid on top of it.

“Is this for me?” Eddie asked, spinning round to see a blushing Richie pushing his glasses up his nose. He nodded, reaching down to pass the rose to Eddie.

“I thought maybe the anonymous card didn’t really work” Richie shrugged, Eddie couldn’t fight the grin that spread on his face. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and pressed their lips together softly. Eddie felt Richie smile into the kiss.

“You’re more of a sap than I imagined Rich” Eddie pulled back, looking up at Richie.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, I thought I’d make an effort” Richie grinned stupidly, Eddie thought the love in his eyes suited him.

“You waited all this time to ask me out, just to say it was for Valentine’s Day” Eddie giggled, Richie responded by leaning down and pressing their lips together again. Eddie melted into the kiss, maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t all that bad.

“I’m a cliche Eds, what can I say? So, you want to be my boyfriend?” Richie asked, his voice cracking slightly. Eddie pecked his lips and smiled softly.

“Of course I do dummy, I just wished you’d asked sooner” Eddie grinned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of fluff for vday bc im lonely 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
